


with your hands, your whispers

by nicolorenaldigenovia



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Breathplay, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, NSFW, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Loves Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolorenaldigenovia/pseuds/nicolorenaldigenovia
Summary: “Come on love, that’s it.”“I can’t, Yusuf, please.”He’s gasping, breathless. His Yusuf always leaves him so breathless.It’s too much. And of course, Yusuf knows that it’s too much. He knows exactly what Nicky needs, and what makes him overflow, and it seems like his adoring heart wants him to spill over, again and again in every sense of the word.***or a take on what nicolo and yusuf were doing before booker and andy got to the hotel in marrakesh
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 17
Kudos: 387





	with your hands, your whispers

**Author's Note:**

> originally written to the enablers over at discord. dedicated to lyra (marwankensari) because it's her breakdown that led to this

Nicky comes, for the second time that morning, and breathes. But his Yusuf is not done.

“Come on love, that’s it.”

“I can’t, Yusuf, _please._ ”

He’s gasping, breathless. His Yusuf always leaves him so _breathless_.

It’s too much. And of course, Yusuf knows that it’s too much. He knows exactly what Nicky needs, and what makes him overflow, and it seems like his adoring heart wants him to spill over, again and again in every sense of the word.

There’s a pause in Yusuf’s movements, ever so sweet. His hand that’s on Nicolo’s throat settles to comfort and his thumb glides over his jawline.

“Can’t, darling? Nicolo, would you like to stop?” Yusuf whispers in his ear, breathing out and peppering him with the softest of kisses that have no business being there when Nicky’s white-knuckling the back top of the couch, his cock pressed hard against it, whimpering because Yusuf continues to roll his hips despite the soft words of concern. And _fuck_ , he feels him drag inside of him so sweetly, making him shiver.

“Don’t, please,” he gasps and flushes red when Yusuf just chuckles softly, licking the shell of his ear now. He feels his free hand grip at his waist again, pulling away until he’s no longer flushed against his body, pulling out, torturing, before pressing back in.

Nicky feels every inch and he shivers at each one, shaking in an effort not to chase his pleasure. He throws his head back as a moan rips through him, gasping when Yusuf’s hand on his throat presses lightly, fingers curling in, nails warning flesh, and _stars_ appear in his eyes.

“Y—Yusuf…”

“Do you have more for me, darling?”

Yusuf’s voice is down to a whisper, and it’s terrifying and exciting and _beautiful._

His movements are deep, and dragging and pressing, and Nicky feels like an exposed wire at each movement, heat tingling at every extremity. The back of the couch is wet from his release, getting more so every time his cock jumps, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t.

“Always,” he moans out, because he’ll always have more.

He’ll give all and more and everything to his Yusuf, his heart. He hears a soft chuckle, and it’s sweet and beautiful and _cruel_. And he loves it. He then feels teeth on his shoulder and Nicky screams as Yusuf bites him hard, sucking at the mark enough to bruise on the crook of his neck and shoulder, his damn hand _still_ squeezing at his throat.

“Beloved,” Yusuf gasps against his ear, and Nicky just goes with his hand, goes with the touch, the grip, because this is where he fits. Nicky knows that this is where he belongs, because the stars keep appearing, and he floats and wants _more_ every time Yusuf _squeezes._ Then the hand moves, at the exact right time, and Nicky feels both of his heart’s hands grip his hips, tight and marking, and presses forward as he pulls Nicky back, calling him home.


End file.
